(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to electric brake devices that convert a rotary motion of electric motors into a linear motion through linear motion mechanisms, and press brake pads against disc rotors.
(Description of Related Art)
To date, as an electric brake or a controller for electric motors, the following has been proposed.    1. An electric disc brake that converts, by application of a brake pedal, a rotary motion of an electric motor into a linear motion through a linear motion mechanism, and causes a pressing force at a press member of a friction pad, thereby pressing the friction pad against a disc rotor, to perform braking (Patent Document 1).    2. A linear actuator in which a planetary roller screw mechanism is used (Patent Document 2).    3. A method for controlling d-axis current and q-axis current of a motor (Patent Document 3).